Ruki Makino
Ruki Makino '(牧野 ''Makino Ruki) was one of the core protagonists featured in ''Digimon Tamers''. In JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Digital Breakdown, she serves as a supporting character, ally, and a mentor. Single mother to Juno & Riku. After hearing reports of bizarre digital distortions happening throughout Los Angeles, her visit comes off as unexpected towards her children. Appearance '''General Appearance Ruki is a fairly-beautiful adult woman of above-average height and average weight, accompanied by a sylphlike and graceful physique. Her shoulder-length ginger hair is now styled into a low ponytail manner, with bangs flowing along the sides reaching chin level. She now sports a pair of silver-framed glasses as a reflection of wisdom and maturity. Primary Attire She's commonly seen wearing a white blazer reaching down slightly passing the level of her thighs, with navy-blue accentuates and a black heart emblem outlined by gold patched on the left side of the blazer to enhance the overall design. Underneath is a midnight blue turtleneck and a necklace with a heart pendant made out of the finest quality of amethyst. As for her preference in terms of lower attire, she favors a pair of dark jeans well-fastened by a grey belt. She sports a pair of brown calf-length outdoor laced boots. Pajamas Ruki's night wear simply includes a pitch-black, long-sleeved turtleneck, pajama pants of the same color with white lining seen throughout the sides and rim, and white socks. Occasionally, she wears a pair of blue and white headphones. Background Ruki graduated at Waseda University in her home of Shinjuku after four years of studying with a degree in biology. Afterwards, she took a trip to the United Kingdom so that she can take a closer investigation for her research about the wildlife. ... Personality Ruki has mellowed out considerably from the rebellious attitude she had displayed during her younger years. As a fully-matured and experienced adult woman, her facade of maintaining a deep level of tranquility reinforced by a mouth filled with pure sarcasm hides the genuine brilliance of a sagacious and loving mistress to her students. She's the type of person who would make rational decisions, often telling the rookies not to jump onto conclusions immediately and they should review on their observations to identify certain details which may have been overlooked. Even her personality during a fight has significantly changed. Discreetly observant, the botanist follows suit on a tactical approach, either allowing herself to succumb or resisting the effects of an enemy Stand's abilities as a prerequisite of an exploitation of their powers for her to counter back at them. However, if patient tactics doesn't seem to break through the enemy defense, she sees no problem in letting out a barrage of gravity-enhanced punches. It can be best described that Ruki has profound compassion and love towards her two children. After the sudden loss of her husband when they were only a year old, it was her undying and motherly fondness towards them that she was able of keeping a staunch determination to make a full-time career out of her degree in agricultural science as a traveling researcher specializing in botany and horticulture. There are times she exhibits a fierce and strict attitude towards her children, as she harshly rebukes Juno for her incompetence of her mathematics and history class and scolds Riku for skipping classes just so he can investigate more in the field. Both have been told that their laziness will not get to them anywhere. Powers & Abilities Heart Heart can twist the gravity under its mistress' advantage into multiple techniques such as producing a dome that sends anyone within its radius into zero-gravity, focus gravity into a twister that gathers as small as oxygen molecules into miniature tornadoes, and turn any object into a deadly weapon by altering its specific gravity. It also cursed its user with a stroke of bad luck, causing misfortune wherever she goes depending on the conditions of her current environment. Hand-to-hand Combat Ruki has shown a significant amount of competence in terms of physical combat with or without the need of Heart. She's seen delivering swift punches at points that are vulnerable for the enemy using her Stand's precision to help her sights locate those points. As a decent fighter, she also demonstrated quick reaction time and fluid reflexes. Academic Intelligence Ruki has shown to be quite an astoundingly intuitive and perceptive researcher. She can instantly tell what kind of flower she's looking at by the mere sight of its petals, as she's a horticulturist owning a floristry business back at Shinjuku. As mentioned above, she's also an astute tactician, utilizing the elements of her surrounding through Heart's gravity-altering powers or exploiting the abilities of an enemy Stand to her own advantage when the conditions have been met. Extensive Digimon Knowledge ...